Photon Shockwave
| romaji_name = Foton Shokkuwēbu | fr_name = Onde de Choc du Photon | de_name = Photon Shockwave | it_name = Onda D'Urto Fotonica | ko_name = 빛의 충격파 | ko_rr_name = Bich-ui Chunggeokpa | ko_trans_name = Shockwave of Light | es_name = Onda de Choque de Fotones | type = Booster Pack | prefix = PHSW | order_number = 706 | size = * 80 (OCG) * 100 (TCG) | cover_card = Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon | ja_database_id = 1114001 | en_database_id = 11110006 | fr_database_id = 31110005 | de_database_id = 21110006 | it_database_id = 41110006 | es_database_id = 51109005 | 2-pack_set = yes | sneak_peek = yes | jp_release_date = July 16, 2011 | kr_release_date = November 1, 2011 | na_release_date = November 15, 2011 | eu_release_date = November 10, 2011 | oc_release_date = November 10, 2011 | fr/de/it/sp_release_date = November 10, 2011 | prev = Generation Force | next = Order of Chaos }} Photon Shockwave is a set in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Official Card Game (OCG) and Yu-Gi-Oh! Trading Card Game (TCG). It is the sixth set of the OCG's 7th Series after. It is followed by Order of Chaos. The North American Sneak Peeks for this set took place from November 5–6, 2011. Features Photon Shockwave contains many cards from the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime, including cards used by Yuma Tsukumo, Reginald Kastle, Flip Turner, Nelson Andrews and Kite Tenjo. The TCG version of this set also includes cards used by Yusei Fudo, Kalin Kessler, Z-one and Axel Brodie. It introduces the "Galaxy", "Galaxy-Eyes", "Photon" and "Evol" Archetypes. It also includes further members and support for the "Wind-Up", "Number", "Watt", "Naturia", "Ice Barrier", "Ninja" and "Xyz" archetypes/series. It also supports Normal and Xyz Monsters, as well as LIGHT and WATER monsters. The TCG set also contains members and support for the "Dark World", "Vylon", "Laval", "Gem-Knight", "Gishki", "Junk" and "Infernity" archetypes. This pack features a common rabbit motif, in the form of 5 cards: "Bunilla", "Rabidragon", "Creepy Coney", "Rescue Rabbit" and "Wind-Up Rabbit". It is most likely based on the fact that this booster pack was released in 2011, the Year of the Rabbit. Breakdown In the Japanese version there are 5 cards per pack and 30 packs per box. The OCG set includes 80 cards or 86 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: ** 1 Holographic Rare ** 5 Ultimate Rares ** 5 Ultra Rares ** 9 Super Rares ** 18 Rares ** 44 Commons ** 4 Normal Rares In the TCG there are 9 cards per pack and 24 packs per box. The set contains 100 cards or 111 in the Master Set. This is comprised of: ** 1 Ghost Rare ** 10 Ultimate Rares ** 8 Secret Rares ** 10 Ultra Rares ** 14 Super Rares ** 20 Rares ** 44 Commons ** 4 Short Prints Galleries PHSW-BoosterEN.png | English 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-BoosterFR.png | French 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-BoosterDE.png | German 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-BoosterIT.png | Italian 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-BoosterSP.png | Spanish 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-BoosterJP.png | Japanese Unlimited Edition / Yu-Gi-Oh! Tag Force 6 PHSW-BoosterKR.png | Korean 1st Edition / Unlimited Edition PHSW-LogoJP.png | Japanese logo Lists References * Yugioh-Card.com - Photon Shockwave * Yugioh-Card.com Photon Sabre Tiger & Alexandrite Dragon confirmation * Yugioh-Card.com Latinum, Exarch of Dark World and Dark Smog confirmation * ideal808.com Cards rarities * http://www.pojo.biz/board/showpost.php?p=22850532&postcount=752 Prior of the Ice Barrier * http://www.yugioh-card.com/en/products/bp-phsw.html Product Page * http://www.konami.com/yugioh/articles/?p=3329 Evols TCG Names Category:OCG Booster Packs Category:TCG Booster Packs